Pretty Reckless
by Tinkerbell-Lou
Summary: Santana is not happy with the drama going on; so she enlists the help of 2 unlikely sources and sure enough, the fun begins. Or trouble for those who dare stand in the trio's way. Friendships are formed, trouble ensues and romance blossoms. A return, who?
1. Verbal Smackdown

**Pretty Reckless a Glee fic.**

**Disclaimer: **No matter how I like to boast that I do, I sadly do not own Glee. However I do own my laptop, my imagination and this storyline. ;)

This idea came to me out of no where and before I knew it, I had typed all this up. So just posting it on here to test the waters and depending on the response I get, I may continue writing more. Takes place directly after Quinn's "3 weeks ago you said that you were disappointed because I didn't have a lizard baby." Mr Schue is currently absent, off out galavanting around the school somewhere; you know how it is. ;) I don't know if anybody else noticed, but Santana and Rachel seemed to be sat by each other more often than usual in the previous episode, and I don't know if I've finally become so desperate for some Pezberry that my minds hallucinating, but I could have sworn they shared a look! (Did you see their faces, along with Mercedes's when Puck was singing to Lauren? Ohmygod 'Left alone with big fat, fatty!' Major Lol!) And then Santana smiling and singing along when Rachel was singing Firework? (Ohmygod, how awesome was Lea Michele?) and then when they were at breadstix, practically sat next to each other when the Warblers were performing, did you see Santana looking across at Rachel and smiling? I was like 'Hell yeah!'. I'm unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Pezberry and I'm hoping and praying on the day Ryan wakes up and see's how friggin' awesome the two are and decides to dedicate a whole episode to the awesomeness that is Pezberry! But first, I'd like Pucklberry to reunite... permanently. A girl can dream, right?

P.S; Major thumbs up to you guys who knows where I got my title from! Wanna know what it was going to be originally? 'New beginnings with a pinch of salt' please do not ask about the title, I seriously don't know where it came from. However, I was jammin' to the best song EVER (PR - Just Tonight) and it jumped at me. Will fill eventually though! Also **warning: **contains major spoilers for Glee season 2, the back 9 episodes. There will be tons of profanties, and later on lemons. So definitely an M! Also characters are going to OOC! _Okayy, I'm done!_

Anyway I'll stop ranting now and let you get on with reading. ;)

* * *

Chapter 1 - Verbal smackdown.

Rachel watched as Santana rushed out of the choir room and she couldn't help but feel sorry the girl. That alone was strange considering all the torture that said girl had put her through over the years, but Rachel had been brought up better than to harbour ill feelings, especially to a girl who was so obviously troubled. That irked her. She wanted so desperately to just push all thoughts of her fellow Glee clubber aside, after all she didn't want to bring attention to herself. But she couldn't help the tiny pull of guilt she felt in her stomach; Santana had looked so sad and broken, the look didn't suit the fierce Latina, but what could she do about it? Biting her lip, she decided to just let it go until she heard a booming laugh from beside her.

"The bitch finally got what was coming to her." Lauren sneered, a smug grin tugging at her lips.

"Hey! Don't talk about Santana like that, she isn't as bad as you all think she is!" Brittany suddenly said from her spot on Artie's lap, staring wide-eyed up at Lauren. "She isn't always mean, she tries to be nice!" she protested weakly, hating that someone was being mean to one of her best friends.

"Oh shut it, Blondie. Your too dumb to realise what a bitch she is." Lauren spat back, the tone of her voice causing Brittany to flinch and bury her head in Artie's shoulder. As Artie began rubbing Brittany's back soothingly, Rachel noticed that the bubbly blonde's shoulders were shaking and she couldn't help but match the glare that Artie was currently shooting at their newest member of New Directions as with everybody else in the club. When she saw that no one was going to come to Brittany's defence, her blood boiled and she rose from her chair abruptly.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she shouted, placing both of her hands on her hips as she glared heatedly at Lauren. "Don't you dare talk to Brittany like that when all she's doing is trying to defend her friend, which is much more than I can say for Santana's other 'supposed' friends," she paused to glare purposely at Quinn. "And as for the rest of you, you should be ashamed of yourselves! You're all actually going to sit back and allow her to talk to Brittany like that?" she demanded furiously as walked over to see if the blonde was alright.

"Oh zip it, Manhands. Brittany's a big girl, she can take care of herself." Quinn said dismissively, only fuelling Rachel's anger more. Meanwhile, outside the choir room Santana was listening to everything and was about to storm back into the room to give Quinn a piece of her mind, only to stop when Rachel's voice stopped her, shocking her.

"God Quinn, why are you always such an uptight bitch?" Rachel screamed in frustration, causing gasps to echo throughout the choir room at her outburst. "You've pushed Santana away, I'm sure Brittany is on her way and soon enough, I fucking hope anyway, everyone else will realise what a horrible person you really are and then you'll be left all on your own! You know what, Quinn?" Rachel sneered the name in disgust. "You're a fucking hypocritical, self-centred bitch! You don't deserve to have Santana and Brittany's friendship, they're better off without you poisoning them!" she hissed, her fists clenched at her sides. "And as for the rest of you? I'm ashamed; we're supposed to look out for one another, not allow this to happen!"

Before Quinn or anyone else could defend themselves, a thunderous voice cut them off effectively. "Damn straight, you fools heard my diva! You all should be embarrassed. You call this club a team?" Mercedes scoffed, standing at Rachel's side and placing a hand on her hip. "I call it a flippin' joke! We all go on and on about how we're like a family, but when push comes to shove, nowt gets done about this bullshit that's always happening." she turned her ice-cold glare on Quinn before continuing. "And you! What'n the hell happened to the girl I let stay at my house last year? Ever since you put that uniform back on, you've turned into a bitch again. Even worst than last year. You're no friend of mine no more."

Quinn looked hurt for a moment, but as soon as it was there it was gone and replaced with her 'I-don't-give-a-shit-smile'. "Whatever."

"Once you all decide to remove your heads from Quinn's ass, we'll be back." Rachel said, turning on her hell and heading to the door.

"Until then, we're outtie." Mercedes added, following after Rachel before both girls came to a stop and looked back around. "Britt, Abrams, you two comin'?" Mercedes questioned.

"We need to wait for Mr Schue to get back, he's gone to get some music sheets for us." Artie smiled, his eyes thanking them for sticking up for Brittany. Both girls nodded and continued out of the classroom, shoving past a confused Mr Schue. As the girls rounded the corned, they came face-to-face with a tearful Santana.

"Thank you so much for what you guys did back in there." she sobbed, suddenly flinging herself at the two diva's and wrapping an arm around each of them. Rachel and Mercedes shared a look of confusion over Santana's head before awkwardly patting the Latina on her back until she finally pulled back. "I know you probably didn't mean to stick up for me, but what you did for Britt was really cool. Thank you for looking out for her when I couldn't." she mumbled before turning on her heel and walking off, only to be called back by Rachel.

"Santana! I meant what I said in there, you really are better off without Quinn. You deserve better than that poor excuse of a friend. I know you don't like me much, or at all," she amended. "But it's obvious you're suffering at the moment, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm here if you would like to confide in me about it." she finished with a weak smile.

"How can you say that?" Santana snapped, storming back up to Rachel. "How can you be so nice to me when all I've ever done is be a huge bitch to you?" her voice was much softer.

"Because I've been brought up to not hold grudges Santana, and you look like you could use a... friend." Rachel finished lamely, tensing for Santana's attack.

"You'd really be friends with me after everything I've done to you?" she whispered, her face written in shock and her tone disbelieving.

"I'd like to be friends with you, Santana." Rachel confirmed, a smile playing at her lips.

"Me too; I don't know 'bout you, but I'm done with all this constant hatin'." Mercedes grinned, offering out a hand to Santana in truce. Santana looked between the two diva's, who had only recently became friends thanks to their mutual friend Kurt, her mouth hanging in shock before a large grin spread across her ace as she pounced on them both, once again pulling them into a hug. "Damn girl, your scarin' me." Mercedes teased, pulling back with a grin matching the other two females.

"Thank you, it means a lot." Santana whispered with a small smile, slowly transforming into a smirk and just like that she looked like herself. "So whats us bitches doing?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel inquired, her face masking in confusion.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I sure as hell ain't going back in there when I'm feeling like this. I might just tear Quinn's head off and feed it to Lauren." she smirked proudly when both Rachel and Mercedes couldn't hold back their laughter, Rachel even biting her lip to refrain from doing so. "Btw Berry, you totally tore her a new one..."

The three girls gossiped and laughed about what had occurred previously in the choir room; both Santana and Mercedes were proud that Rachel had finally grown a backbone and defended herself, even going as far as to call her a badass. Santana repeatedly thanked them for defending herself and Brittany to which they both shrugged off, and Rachel thanked Mercedes for having her back when no one else did. It goes without saying that the three girls turned heads as they walked towards the auditorium giggling amongst themselves, but none of them paid attention to the gapes they were receiving. Each of them were shocked and surprised at the sudden friendship and how easy it felt, not at all awkward, but each of them also welcomed and embraced it. Meanwhile back in the choir room, Quinn was furious.

"Just who in the hell does she think she is talking to me like that?" Quinn fumed. "I'm Quinn-freaking-Fabray; most popular girl in this school and she's just a loser freak with hands the size of my Uncle Billy's!" she spat as she paced back and fourth, ignoring Sam's attempts to calm her down. "She will pay for this, I swear to God now she-" her rant was cut off by a small voice.

"Actually Quinn, you're not on the Cheerio's no more." Brittany chirped as she slung her bag over her shoulder and rose to her feet.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Quinn snapped, stopping her pacing and glaring at the other blonde.

"What she's trying to say is that since you're not in the squad no more, you're back to being a loser like the rest of us." Artie supplied with an innocent smirk playing on his lips, revelling in the surge of confidence that rocketed through his body as _he, _wheelchair bound loser Artie Abrams, put Quinn Fabray in her place.

"Was that why I caught you making out with Finn in the hallway yesterday? Because you need his reputation to save yours?" Brittany said just as innocently, her eyes wide and innocent as she stared at Quinn before hearing the bell ring out signalling lunch and pushing Artie out of the room, leaving Quinn to explain herself.

"That's my girl and her brains don't always work!" Artie said teasingly, referring to how Brittany always said 'That's my man and his legs don't work' whenever Artie did something good.

"Is this true, Quinn?" Sam asked, hurt seeping in his voice and a pained expression tearing up his usually so happy face.

"No! She's lying! You can't seriously believe her? She doesn't know what she's talking about half the time!" Quinn defended, her cheeks flushed having been caught.

"Quinn!" It was now Finn's voice that spoke. "Don't lie to him, just tell him so we can finally be together!" he huffed, coming to stand at her side.

"I-I.. Sam, I-" Quinn stuttered, trying desperately to think up an excuse.

"Save it for someone who cares, Quinn. I'm done with this, I can't handle all this drama. Since I've moved here, it's like I've been living a freaking episode of Gossip Girl." Sam muttered, going to retrieve his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "You're welcome to her, man; you two deserve each other." he muttered to Finn before storming out the classroom.

The rest of the members looked around awkwardly before leaving Finn and Quinn to themselves.

"It's better this way, Quinn. You and me, remember?" Finn said putting an arm around Quinn's shoulders and pulling her to his side, his usual goofy grin etched on his face.

"Yeah, I know." Quinn said shakily. "Always." she agreed before reaching on her toes and pulling Finn into a kiss.

_Fireworks... _both their minds screamed as their lips touched.

* * *

So there's the first chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, they're all my own. Depending on the response I get, I'll look into getting a beta.

That's if you guys want me to continue of course...

Hit me with a review and lemme know what you think, would be much appreciated. ;)


	2. Scheming & Team Twilight

**Pretty Reckless a Glee fic.**

**Disclaimer: **No matter how I like to boast that I do, I sadly do not own Glee. However I do own my laptop, my imagination and this storyline. ;)

Okay, wow! I'm so happy that you guys actually seem to like my story so far, considering it's only been one chapter as well; it brightens my day! Your reviews are like cake to me, I eat them up. Hells yea! ;) LOL. Ohmygod when Brittany was like "That's my man and his legs don't work!" how freaking adorable? I'm in love with Brittany and Artie. I found it hil-freaking-arious when she picked him up and carried him to the bed in ep he lost his V! Those two are so different, yet so suited! I'm sorry to all the Quinn lovers, but you'll have to bare with me for now, because without Quinn being a bitch; we have no story! BAH! But she might come around... eventually. You never know. ;) Also another quick warning, I hate Lauren. I have nothing against people who are on the more curvier side, although it may seem that way throughout this story. But like I said, it's part of the story. I just hate her because she's all up my mans, woops I mean Rachel's mans, grill. Puckleberry Forver! Ryan needs to take his finger out his ass and make some magic happen with the best T.V couple since TJ and Spinelli! (Okay I know they weren't a couple, but c'mon! Go with the flow! Lol) Anyway I really should stop rambling, it's just so hard, you know? Anyway I'll zip it now. I bring to you chapter 2.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Scheming & Team Twilight**

Rachel stared at Santana and Mercedes, her mouth agape. She realised how ridiculous she must look, and judging by Santana's smirk and amused expression and Mercedes' outright guffawing, she figured that she was, in fact, right. But she couldn't help but stare at these two like they both had grown two heads, because seriously? What they were suggesting was insane, downright crazy! And people had the audacity to dub her 'crazy'? With these two around? She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"Jesus Berry, I think this is the quietest I've ever seen you!" Santana was now full-out laughing along with Mercedes, her hands clutching at her ribs.

"I-I know!" Mercedes boomed, her thunderous voice echoing around Rachel's bedroom. "Quick, call Oprah... or a doctor!" she cracked, only causing the two to laugh all the more.

Finally finding her voice, Rachel snapped. "I'm glad that the pair of you seem to be bonding over my obvious discomfort, I _really _appreciate it. It makes one feel all kinds of awesome; I'm just so happy that I can please you both so immensely." she droned sarcastically, one hand on her hip and her foot tapping in impatience.

"Holy shit, did Berry just use sarcasm?" Santana said mockingly, her hand flying to her mouth and fake gasping before rolling around Rachel's queen size bed in a fit of giggles.

"Damn, this is something else! We need to phone the Guinness World Records!" Mercedes barked, catching her breath momentarily before joining Santana. "Or a therapist!"

"You two are insufferable, you know that? I don't see how you can both sit there and act so casually as if you hadn't just... as if you hadn't just..." she stuttered, stumbling over her words.

"As if what?" Santana smirked, finally calming down, unlike Mercedes, and sitting in an upright position against Rachel's headboard.

"As if you hadn't just asked me, _Rachel Berry_, to... to engage in a_ scandal _with you!" Rachel informed them aghast, her eyes wide. Never looking more innocent in her life, the other two females couldn't help but once _again _roll around in a fit of hysterics. "This isn't funny you guys, it's anything but amusing. This could tarnish my impeccable record!" she said offended.

"Please Berry, you have the teachers and McKinley eating out the palm of your hand, and when their not eating out of yours, they're sure as hell eating out your Daddies. You can't honestly tell me that you've never used that to your advantage before? 'Cause I know that's bullcrap, I sure as hell would have." Santana pressed with a smirk.

"Maybe a couple of times, but only under important circumstances and when completely necessary." Rachel sighed in defeat. "I usually use my amazing acting skills; like that time I got Sandy Ryerson fired for example. But I did that purely because that solo was rightfully mine. Sandy only favoured my competition because... he has a penis." she whispered

Santana and Mercedes had different emotions written across their features; amusement, awe, humour, surprise and... satisfaction? Rachel was confused.

"Penis?" Santana choked, her face burning red as she struggled to hold back her laughter. She couldn't believe how innocent the girl was! But she'd admit, it was endearing.

"So you're telling me, that you only go out of your way to ruin people if they truly deserve it?" Mercedes prodded ignoring Santana, a grin to wide for Rachel's liking on her face.

"Yes..." Rachel said unsure. "I don't see where you're going with this?" she questioned, now completely confused.

"Quinn Fabray; she's gone out of her way to make your life a living hell since middle school. Name calling, pornographic images, slushie facials, tp'ing your house, making homo-sexual comments about your Dads, trying to steal your thunder in Glee club, macking on Finn when you've only just broke up and just been a downright bitch to you... even after the many times that you've extended your hand of friendship, offered to forgive her for everything and call a truce, offered to take her in when she was pregnant and had no where else to go..." Santana listed off with an arched brow, her tone getting harsher and harsher as she went on and even a little guilty.

Rachel smiled sadly; Santana had previously informed her of Finn and Quinn's recent, uh, activities. Seeing guilt in Santana's eyes, she shook her head and smiled brightly letting her know that she was silly to be feeling guilty. The girls had previously apologised to each other completely, and there were no hard feelings.

"Finn Hudson; lead you on when he was with Quinn then dropped just like that," she paused and clicked her fingers as if to to emphasize her point. "Boys continually breaking your heart. He chose foot-ball over Glee. Repeatedly strung you on since starting Glee, only for you to be left in tears each time. Says he doesn't want you, but when you move on, white boy goes all caveman on your ass. Finally gets with you, but then begs you to keep the relationship a secret in fear of ruining his reputation, then dumps you to find his 'inner rockstar', only to come crawling back when you've moved on. Lies about sleeping with 'Tana, then finishes with you when you kissed Puckerman, and now he's gone running back to Quinn." Mercedes rambled on, her expression matching Santana's.

"What have either of them ever done for you really, B?" Santana questioned, the endearment rolling off her tongue before she could think about it. But seeing Rachel visibly brighten, she continued with a shrug. "Nowt that's what. When have they ever really been there for you, when it hasn't benefited themselves? Have they ever invited you to go out? Finn maybe, but didn't he always make you go far, careful not to be seen by any of the team? Have any of them ever had your back? Did Finn even attempt to get the jocks to lay off you? Face it, B; you give and give and give, and all they do is take. They offer nothing in return." Santana growled, frustrated that Rachel couldn't see them for what they truly w-

"Let's do it." Rachel finally agreed, her voice firm and strong. Santana and Mercedes were right; the pair had used Rachel as a stepping-stone in their ploys, not caring about her feelings and how it would affect her. Finn didn't even tell her he had kissed Quinn, she had to find out through her friends. _Friends _Rachel suddenly thought; the word sounded foreign, even in her mind. But it sounded right, and call her dumb, but she truly believed that these two were exactly that; her friends. And friends are there for each other, and her friends were looking out for her in that moment. A little payback wouldn't harm anyone... plus, it could be fun considering just how different the three girls were.

Rachel got away with a lot at school due to the constant checks her Dads were sending in; she'd blackmailed Figgins' on numerous occasions that if he ever dared to remove her from Glee or any of her other clubs, she'd immediately put a stop to the payments. Of course, Figgins' was quick to change his mind. She had incredible acting skills, and could make anyone a victim if she really wanted to, all she had to do was threaten to serve Figgins' with a lawsuit and remind him that her Daddy was a very well-known and respected lawyer. But of course, only when it was completely necessary. She was after all Rachel Berry. But every geek had their dark side, just begging to take out. She feared that Santana would bring that very dark side out, she had after all earlier promised that she was going to 'Corrupt the hell out of you, Berry; you can be my little sidekick!' with a brilliant smile. But that aside, Rachel knew that she'd have no problem tugging on Figgins' strings every now and then; after all, she certainly deserved it due the numerous things he'd allowed the jocks and cheerios' to do to her, right under his nose.

Rachel definitely brought the brains and her impeccable acting skills to their friendship.

Santana got away with a lot due to her popularity and spot on the Cheerios', Figgins', as much as he tried to, would never go against one of Sue's 'minions'. And even though Santana was no longer on the squad, Figgins' still wouldn't touch her in case she ever decided to rejoin the squad, in fear of Sue's retaliation. she still had the social-status. That very social-status, and a little fear, could make the freshman Cheerios' do anything for her. Even dirty little jobs... Plus it made her untouchable, and by extension, Rachel and Mercedes also. Not to mention, her Dad too made great donations to the school.

Santana brought her social-status to the group.

Mercedes? She brought her fear and her intimidating presence.. With one frosty look, Mercedes could make anyone quiver in fear, even the saint Quinn Fabray. She too, was also a great benefit to the new trio group. She could use her fear to get information, and to generally frighten people.

The new trio was definitely going to be a force to reckon with.

"What?" Santana asked, not sure if she had heard right.

"I said 'let us do it'." Rachel stated, a small smirk tugging at her lips making Santana proud. "I'm fed up of being a push-over and having people use and abuse me. That is said correctly, right? 'Used and abused', hmm? Anyway as I was saying... I'm fed up of being 'that stupid gleek freak, Berry'. I'm sick to death of slushie facials, they do nothing for my complexion and flawless skin. I'm tired of having people constantly walk all over me. But more importantly; I'm tired of being Finn's rebound girl and I'm tired of fearing Quinn Fabray. I'm done with it all. I'm ready to kick some ass!" by the time Rachel had finished her speech, Santana's and Mercedes' arms were wrapped around her and the 3 were jumping around excited.

"Phase 1: Make-over." Santana said with a sly grin in Mercedes direction.

"I don't know about a make-over, San." Rachel said, shortening Santana's name and grinning wide when Santana beamed. "It's seems slightly dramatic, even for me. Everyone will think I'm just trying to make myself known and make a spectacle of it. It will draw unwanted attention to myself and I'll practically have a car shape target imprinted on my back."

"Yeah and if it comes to that girl, you know I got your back." Mercedes promised. "I'll hafta introduce them to the fists of fury." she winked, raising her fists causing the girls to giggle.

"And seriously, B; it's going to be a new start for the all of us, why not make it more definite with a new look?" Santana persuaded, her eyes gleaming. "We need a new style to go with our new 'badass attitude'! I sure as hell need some, and it goes without saying that you do too, B." she teased, nudging Rachel's shoulder to let her know she was only messing.

"Hey! I resent that!" Rachel said, trying to act offended but the smile tugging at her lips easily giving her away.

"Plus, the inner shopping freak in me is begging to be released! We need to up our style before we can up our game." Mercedes joined in, her eyes pleading.

"Please Mercy, I invented that look, it won't work on me." Rachel huffed, though she was already on board.

"Mercy? I like it. Know why? 'Cause I sure as hell won't be sparing 'The Inns' none." Mercedes joked, causing the other two girls to giggle.

"It's so weird how easily we're getting along with each other." Santana said suddenly, the other two nodding in agreement.

"Alright less of the mush talk! It's time to go... shopping!" Mercedes squealed, imitating the Wayans brothers from White Chicks, going all out including spirit fingers. Rachel and Santana laughed loudly, but joined in. And soon enough they were in Santana's cherry red BMW 3 Series Coupé, speeding to the mall with Santana driving, Rachel shot-gun and Mercedes led out in the back. They couldn't take Rachel's sleek black The Audi R8 Coupé Spyder, much to each of their dismay due to the fact the car only harboured 2 seats. And Mercedes much preferred to go out in Santana's car to her own shiny, silver Volvo S80 Sedan.

"Hey B, do you think your Dads will mind if me and Mercy crash at yours tonight? You know, so we can get ready tomorrow together and arrive at school together. So it sort of gives us that united-front edge?" Santana enquired, only momentarily taking her eyes off the road to peak at Rachel.

"I can't stay tonight I'm afraid girls, Wednesday's are my parents 'date night' so I babysit my baby bro." Mercedes shuddered, offering an apologetic smile.

"That's cool, another time right?" Rachel asked hopefully to which Mercedes responded by nodding eagerly. "And no San, it's fine it you'd still like to stay. My Dads won't be back in Lima until Sunday evening, before jetting off again Tuesday morning." she grumbled bitterly and Santana sympathised, she too knew exactly how it felt to be on your own.

"Of course I'm still gonna stay, fool." she joked. "We'll just have to meet Mercedes outside of school and drive in together. You know this totally means we're taking your car right?" she asked with an ear-splitting grin as she peeled into a lone car-parking space that a small Toyota Prius was attempting to reverse into. "How have I never noticed your car before?"

"Because I've only had it for the past 2 weeks. My Dads brought it for me as a 'We're-sorry'we're-not-home-often' present to ease their guilt. I haven't drove it to school yet in fear of it being vandalized." Rachel answered as she jumped out the passenger seat, scooping up her and bag and slinging it on her shoulder, her tone bitter.

"Workaholic 'rents?" Santana inquired with a sympathetic smile, pressing a button on her keys, locking the car up and linking on to both girls.

"Something like that. It's horrible having a Dad who runs his own private law firm and a Daddy who has his own interior decorating business that people in New York seem to love. They practically live there you know? That's where both of their main departments are so they often stay in one of the penthouse's they have over there." she informed with a sad smile.

"Is that another reason why you want to escape Lima and head to New York, so that you'll see them more?" Mercedes questioned as they entered the mall.

"Yes, I suppose so." Rachel answered with a sigh.

"I can relate. My Papá's kind of well known surgeon, and he spends Monday to Friday in Cincinnati, only comes home on weekends. I know it's not that far, but I still don't see him through the week. But it's cool because my Madre is a full-time housewife and she's always home." The affection Santana had for her Mum was obvious in her tone as she spoke. "You'll both have to over mine and meet her tomorrow; she'll love you both! She hated Quinn, well she hated Quinn's mom, so she automatically disliked Quinn." Santana laughed.

"I'd love for that, Santana." Rachel smiled widely as Santana led the girls into the nearest shop.

"Hell yeah, sounds good to me! Now lets drop this depressing talk and hit the shops!" Mercedes boom, tugging the girls with her causing them to giggle at her enthusiasm.

A few hours later, three very tired and stuffed girls pulled into Rachel's drive way. They'd decided to eat at the mall, after Rachel had to beg Mercedes for a break in fear of her ankles breaking. After helping load all Mercedes items into her car, and strict orders from Santana on which outfit she had to wear, the girls waved Mercedes off as she headed home and headed inside themselves. After informing Santana's mom of her whereabouts and where she'd be staying, the girls had a shower, picked out their outfits for the following day, slipped into some comfortable pj's and climbed into Rachel's bed to watch Twilight. A common favourite between the two former enemies.

"I'm so team Edward; seriously, the guy is perfect." Santana swooned as she buried deeper into Rachel's duvet, getting more comfortable. "So beautiful..." she yawned.

"No way! Team Jacob all the way; have you seen his abs? And you could get lost in the depths of his dark eyes." Rachel sighed, momentarily getting lost in thought.

"You're only saying that because you could pass as his twin sister." Santana snickered. "Seriously, you look like him, B."

"I do not!" Rachel said, her mouth agape.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. Taylor Lautner is a fine piece of ass and so are you Berry, your smokin' oakin'." she said, staring across at Rachel and raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Are you coming on to me, Santana?" Rachel's voice was quiet and scared as she spoke, her eyes wide and innocent.

"Only if you want me to, babe." she winked, smirking across at Rachel loving how easy it was to get her riled up.

"It scares me how much you remind me of, Noah." Rachel said, laughing when Santana looked offended. "Now I'm going to get some sleep, I'd appreciate if you didn't molest me throughout the night. No groping, no peaking and dry humping me whilst I'm asleep!" her voice was so serious, Santana couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

"I can't promise anything." Santana leered. "My hands tend to wander when I feel someone next to me, plus your too hot to resist a sneak peak!" she half-joked, half-serious.

"You're incorrigible, Santana Lopez!" Rachel fumed, her cheeks blushing furiously as she turned the T.V with the remote and hit her head under the covers.

"You love 'et, babe." Santana yawned.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews guys, they made my day. You've encourage me to add another chapter, so good job! Once again I apologise for any mistakes, they're all mine.

Also I'd like to introduce you to 'loserbelle'. She will be beta'ing this story for us all, starting with chapter three! TAKE A LOOK AT HER NAME! Notice the 'belle' just like mine? Yes, it was obviously meant to be! ;) So everyone welcome her on board! Also, a big shout out to FreedomOfNight for being so encouraging, inspiring and just downright amazing. For those of you who support the Puck/Santana relationship, you should totally go and check out her story 'Private Property'. Seriously, it's amazing!

Papá - Dad. Madre - Mom


End file.
